The present invention relates to a golf cart carrying a golf bag, and more particularly to a folding collapsible golf cart that can be folded up to minimize space occupation when not in use.
A conventional golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an upper golf bag cradle and a lower golf bag cradle fixedly mounted on the main shaft thereof for holding a golf bag therebetween. The upper golf bag cradle and the lower golf bag cradle are equipped with a respective cradle strap for securing the golf bag to the cradles. When in use, the cradle straps must be unfastened so that the golf bag can be rested on the cradles. After loading, the cradle straps are respectively fastened up to firmly secure the golf bag in place. This golf bag installation procedure in complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible golf cart which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible golf cart is comprised of a U-shaped base frame, a U-shaped upright frame pivoted to the base frame and turned between a horizontal position and a vertical position, a brace member pivoted to the base frame for supporting the upright frame in the vertical position, a U-shaped handle pivoted to the upright frame and turned between a first position where the handle and the upright frame are longitudinally aligned, and a second position where the handle is collapsed and closely attached to the upright frame, two front wheels and two rear wheels respectively mounted on the base frame and the upright for supporting the folding collapsible golf cart on the ground, a bottom golf bag cradle and a top golf bag cradle respectively mounted on the base frame and the upright frame for holding a golf bag. According to another aspect of the present invention, the bottom golf bag cradle has a bottom sloping downwardly backwards for holding the loaded golf bag in a tilted position; the top golf bag cradle comprises two mounting frames respectively fastened to two ends of the upright frame, two supporting frames respectively pivoted to the mounting frames, the supporting frames each having a smoothly curved supporting face for supporting the loaded golf bag in place, and a connecting device connected between the supporting frames and the mounting frames, the connecting device comprising a front elastic belt and a rear resilient belt connected in parallel between the supporting frames. The supporting frames are forwards outwards by the golf bag when the golf bag is put on the bottom golf bag cradle and the top golf bag cradle. After the golf bag has been set into position, the supporting frames are forced inwards by the connecting device to hold the loaded golf bag firmly in place.